


Bonheur

by Chimpukampu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, ML Valentine Exchange, Marichat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: It was a night before her wedding when a certain cat dropped by not only to say hi but also to ask about her future.





	Bonheur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slow_and_steady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slow_and_steady/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day [slow_and_steady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slow_and_steady/profile)! I’m so happy when I got your name, and more when I read your prompts! You have no idea how I love Marichat and Adrinette, and I hope this oneshot met your expectations

It’s been years since Marinette slept in her old bedroom.

She was surprised that her parents didn’t replace the pink wallpapers, or even dared to remove the old Jagged Stone poster that was plastered near her old study table. Her outdated desktop computer was still there covered in a thick, white cloth, as well as her sewing machine that had pricked her fingers multiple times.

 _It was worth the pain_ , she thought fondly as she rubbed her calloused fingers, bumping the silver band of her engagement ring with a nostalgic sigh.

Aside from her old items like her mannequins, self-made teenage clothes, and textbooks that were boxed and stacked neatly to the corner, she also found some baking equipment and matching ceramic wares from China, which prompted her that her room has been transformed as some sort of storage. Yet despite it, her room was comfy and dust-free.

Glancing around, she noticed the faded squares that marred the walls. It reminded her of the photographs and drawings she used to tack there when she was in _collège_ , and even though she removed all of it as soon as she moved out for _université_ , the discolorations caused by the lack of light exposures were barely muted.

She might be in the mood of reminiscing the past, but she didn’t have the energy to take out her old belongings and poke on them one by one. Her Maman might scold her if she cluttered up the floor, and besides, she has an early appointment with the Mayor in the morning, and a garden wedding in the afternoon, so she couldn’t pull out an all-nighter and be a living zombie afterward.

After all, tomorrow is her big day.

But sleep was rather difficult for the young designer. It might be from the nerves, or the fact that she was sleeping on her bed alone, she wasn’t sure anymore. She didn’t want to disturb Tikki, her adorable kwami who was sleeping soundly on her pillow, for a midnight stroll, and the herbal tea that she was coddling wasn’t effective enough to lure her to bed.

After giving her blanket a second look, Marinette decided to climb to her balcony for some air.

The summer wind immediately kissed her exposed skin as she opened her skylight, then smiled adoringly how her flowery plants and ornamentals thrived under her father’s care. She also spotted her foldable chair under the still-functioning fairy lights, and her wooden centerpiece table minus the teapot set she often uses after a tiresome patrol.

It was a new moon, and the stars twinkling behind the cloudy Parisian sky were blending well with the bustling city lights from afar. She could barely see the bricked walls and the flying buttresses of Notre Dame from her spot, same with the ever-serene Seine and the empty alleyways near Rue Gotlib.

Such peaceful scenery wasn’t new to her, but the sight gave her a jab of memories that made her wonder the things she must’ve done in her past life to end up so lucky.

“ _Bonsoir, ma Purr-incesse_.”

 Marinette almost spilled her hot drink and hurled the cup towards the intruder’s face when a pair of strong hands caught her on time. Her bluebell eyes immediately trailed off from the curves of a familiar dark catsuit to the emerald hues of a blond man that were twinkling with mischief and euphoria.

“C - Chat!” she sputtered with a blush. “Y-You scared me, you idiot!”

“A-paw-logies _fur_ that,” the superhero responded unabashed “But this cat was simply curious why a pretty lady like you was so lonesome tonight.”

She rolled her eyes indignantly “Still flirty as ever.”

“Just _fur mew_.”

“I’m taken, you know?” she raised her left hand to show him the ring “You can’t flirt with a promised woman anymore, _Chaton_.”

“Woe is me!” the superhero gasped, clutching his heart theatrically while balancing himself to the rails “And to think that you confessed your undying love to me!”

She couldn’t help but snort at that “You rejected me, remember?”

“But still!”

“Dream on, _mon Minou_ ,” she chuckled much to his chagrin. “To what do I owe this surprise visit?”

“Says the person who hasn’t been here for years.”

“What can I say,” the dark-haired woman shrugged, leaning her back to the balcony rails “I’m an independent girl who wants to live her life to the fullest.”

“Oh really,” he drawled with a narrowed look. “Then pray do tell why an independent girl like you is back to her parent’s house?”

“Because,” she scowled, mustering all of her strength not to push the blond and let him plummet to the ground. “We want to stick to the tradition that the groom must not see the bride a day before their wedding.”

“By kicking you out of your house?”

“Okay, first of all, this is also my house. _My_ home,” she emphasized without giving him the pleasure of seeing her irritated face. “And my future husband has to stay there and maybe, I dunno, enjoying his bachelor’s party - which I believe, his best man is now plotting his murder - or having a beauty sleep?”

“Hmm. Your future husband sounds like a handful.”

“You have _no idea_.”

“So tell me, _Purr-incess_ ,” he asked with his back touching hers. “What made you decide to accept his proposal and spend the rest of your life with him?”

“That’s a very tough question, _Chaton_ ,” she admitted. “Aside from being a handful, he has a very bad sense of humor.”

“Ouch.”

“He puns a lot too, and there’s this pick-up line he always uses to piss me off. Oh, and he didn’t know some adulting stuff like cooking and doing the laundry. I even had to teach him how to use the microwave!” she chuckled as she narrated the disasters that happened in her relationship. “He has a horrible sweet tooth and cries like a baby at stupid rom-com movies. He’s a neat freak. He spends too much time in the shower, and he hoards the blankets during winter. He’s literally a child in an adult body.”

“Yet despite his imperfections,” she went on, tilting her head towards the sky with a smile. “He makes me happy.”

“I’m sure you make him happy too,” the feline hero muttered, and even though Marinette couldn’t see his expression, she could sense the endearment on his tone.

 

The two remained in companionable silence as they looked at the night sky until Marinette yawned.

“Your bed is calling you now, _Purr-incess_ ,” Chat Noir chuckled, nudging her shoulders gently as he walked her to the trap door. “Why don’t you get your beauty sleep so you can sweep your Prince off his feet tomorrow?”

“You’re leaving now?”

“Oh my, is that an invitation, Marinette?” he wiggled his brows suggestively much to her annoyance. “As much as the offer is tempting - “

“Chat!”

“But I can’t risk my status and tarnish my name by such scandalous act. Don’t get me wrong - you’re an amazing girl, and I’m an awesome man. I mean, you know, I would marry myself if I could.”

The designer flashed him a deadpan look “We’re not talking about that shit.”

He pouted “You’re no fun, _Purr-incess_.”

After downing her almost cold tea, Marinette slipped inside the room as Chat Noir took the cup and opened the trap door for her.

“Make sure to check your bedding for a pea.” the feline hero reminded her cheekily.

“Yeah, yeah…” she grumbled, then patted her bed sheets with a scowl when the superhero shot her a look. “Happy now?”

“Very.” he flashed her a toothy grin, and with a saucy wink, he lowered the door. “ _Bonne Nuit, ma minette_.”

Before he could shut it closed, she called out to him “ _Chaton_?”

He poked his head inside “What is it, _Purr-incess_?”

“Thank you,” she smiled earnestly. “Thank you for being there with me all the time. For the hardships and trials. For joy and devotion.”

His green eyes were unreadable as she continued “Thank you for the patience and understanding, and I know that sometimes - no, most of the time - my stubbornness drives you crazy, but you still remained by my side. _Through thick or thin_ , I must say, even though I don’t deserve it at all.”

“You are worth fighting for,” he assured her. “You deserve everything, you deserve the world.”

“You deserve everything, too.” she said as she yawned again. “I think that’s it for tonight. _Bonne Nuit, Chat Noir_.”

“Erm, Marinette?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re the best thing that ever happened in my life,” he confessed in a somber tone. “My first for everything - in love, in relationship...and now that we’ll be facing a new chapter in our life, I would like you to know that...that I am blessed that you chose me to be your partner.”

She bit her lips to control her emotions. “Sounds like your vows, you’re supposed to say those to your soon-to-be wife.”

“Well,” he rubbed his neck cutely with flustered cheeks. “I’m afraid I might stutter and blank out during the ceremony, and I don’t think flash cards are allowed at the altar, so I’d rather recite my wedding vows before I forget everything.”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“You mean ‘ _your ridiculous_ ’?”

Chat Noir barked out a laugh when he dodged a pillow thrown to his way. “Hey, that’s domestic violence!”

“I hate you, Adrien!”

“Love you too, My Lady!”

Their teasing banter went on until dawn, and by the time Sabine walked upstairs to wake her daughter up, she _screamed bloody murder_ at the sight of the two love birds cuddling in each other’s arms, and soon the two would realize _how late_ they were for their civil wedding, and _how absurd_ they would look on their photos as they sported a matching eyebags and dopey smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note, a church wedding is NOT VALID according to French law, as the separation of the Church and the State does not allow a legal ceremony to take place in a church/synagogue/mosque/anything related to religion.
> 
> Meaning, you have to have a civil wedding first - regardless if it's outside or within France - before you can be married in church. Priests or any religious sectors will ask for a civil marriage certificate as authenticity before they can conduct a ceremony


End file.
